


captured memories

by lostforlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Harry gets a camera, Harry loves taking pictures of Louis, I can't write child birth, IT'S OK I PROMISE, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis, One Shot, Possessive Harry, Really cute, for jordan, he's a dork, its 3am I'm sorry, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostforlouis/pseuds/lostforlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry's life through a polaroid camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	captured memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was really fun to write, huehue.
> 
> A/B/O verse.
> 
> Basically this is about incidents of Harry using his camera.

It all started after Harry decided to become a stereotypical gay hipster. He was wearing multicolored rain coats while drooling over Matt Healy like the rest of the female population. This is why people often wondered how the hell Harry was an alpha.

He was mated to a younger omega called Louis. After being high school sweet hearts, Harry decided to make it official and fuck his knot into Louis and bite the bond mark on his neck.

Which brings us to now, 3 years later they're bonded and living together. 

And Harry decided to go shopping. 

************************************************* 

**Dinner.**

"Harry." 

"Yes babe?" 

"What the fuck is that?" 

"...A camera?"

Louis sighs, scratching his neck as he walks into the dining room. Harry trails behind, brows furrowed as he lightly punches the camera trying to figure out how it works. 

"Harry." 

"Hm?" He answers, still not looking up. 

"Remember me? Your omega? Hello?" 

Harry's shoulders slump in defeat and releases a loud sigh. "I can't get it to work." He whines. 

Louis frowns in sympathy before moving around and taking the camera off Harry's hands. 

"Here, let me try." Louis sticks his tongue out as he presses buttons and slides open tabs.

A sudden _Flash!_ sounds and a piece of paper slips out. Louis bends down and picks up the bland sheet. 

"It's plain black?" Louis frowns. 

"Babe, it's a Polaroid. You have you wait a minute for it to develop." Harry chuckles, grabbing the picture and lightly shaking it. The picture starts to slowly show, obviously a mistake as it's a picture of Louis and Harry's feet. 

"Sorry I wasted one of your pictures." 

Harry grins as an idea pops into his head. "Let me take one of you?" 

Louis gasps and places a hand on his chest in fake hurt. "Haz, you know I hate having pictures taken of me!" 

"Please? Just to repay me for wasting one." 

Louis sighs and shakes his head in defeat. "Where do you want me?" 

Harry giddily smiles, placing the camera down and sitting Louis down in a chair in front of their dinner. He places a light kiss on his forehead before running around and grabbing his camera again. He squints one eye and looks through the camera with the other. 

"Smile!" 

_Snap!_

"Never again, Harold." 

Harry smiles and looks down at the picture. It slowly develops, revealing Louis in his white knit sweater and messy hair. His eyes closed and crinkled, cute nose scrunched and smile on full show. 

"You're so beautiful Lou." 

Louis scowls and huffs a breath. He grabs his fork and begins quickly eating his dinner. Harry places the camera down and begins to run upstairs. 

"Never again Harry!" Louis shouts behind him. 

************************************************* 

**Bed.**

"Harry, come cuddle..." Louis whines, arms raised and hands in a grabby motion. Harry places the toothbrush back in the pot and spits the remains into the sink. 

He takes his T-shirt and trousers off, leaving him in black boxers. His curls bounce slightly as he lifts up the duvet and lies down. 

His arms stretch open, grin prominent as Louis giggles and shuffles forward. He flips his fringe out of his face and places his head in the junction between Harry's shoulder and neck. 

Harry's arms settle in his waist as he places his nose on Louis' neck, sniffing and lightly nipping at his bond mark. 

"Harry, let me sleep." Louis whispers. Harry huffs a breath and relaxes back, hands carding through Louis' hhair 

Louis purrs into his skin, until eventually falling asleep. Harry coo's as his nose scrunches up and he let's out cute whining noises.

Throughout the night they both toss and turn, ending up in awkward angles. As the clock reads 9:12am, Harry slowly blinks his eyes open. He winces at the sun cascading into the room, lifting his arm to shield himself. 

A loud whine sounds the room, Harry instantly looking at the culprit. He bites his lip to stay silent, looking at Louis curled up in a ball and drooling on a pillow. Lightly kissing his forehead, he quietly gets out of bed and picks up his camera. 

He places one knee on the bed to balance himself, both hands holding the camera. He makes sure he had the perfect angle before clicking the button. 

_Snap!_

The picture comes out and falls onto the bed, starting to develop. Harry carefully picks it up and watches it. As the picture is fully revealed, his butterflies erupt in his tummy knowing that this beautiful boy is his mate. 

_"You're perfect Lou."_

Harry ends up with a pillow hitting him in the face. 

************************************************* 

**Heat.**

"I feel so full." 

"That tends to happen when a cock is inside of you." 

"Fuck off Harry. How bloody long does this take?!" 

"The knot takes a few minutes, you know this." 

"You're being mean to me just because I'm having my heat." Louis pouts, which Harry can't resist attacking his mouth. 

As his knot swells inside of him, a silver glinting catches his eye. He reaches over and grabs the camera off the side table. 

"Harry, fuck no." 

"I just want a picture of you!" 

"Now?! Your cock is inside is me! No!" 

Harry moves down so they're chest to chest. His teeth nip at his neck and bite down his bite mark. He licks and nibbles along his neck. 

"H-Harry..." Louis gasps and his grip tightens on Harry's back. 

"Let me take it." 

Louis nods in submission, Harry smiling in satisfactory as he moves his upper body and positions the camera. 

_Snap!_

Louis grumbles as the sheet lands above his left nipple. Harry picks it up and places it in the side table. 

"That one's for the family scrapbook!" 

Louis slaps his chest. 

************************************************* 

**Big news.**

"Harry!" Louis screams from upstairs. Harry appears a free seconds later, face red and hair askew. 

"Are you okay?!" Harry asks, gasping for air thinking of his omega being hurt. 

"I didn't know, I-I was being sick and I thought to make sure and..." 

Louis lowers his head, making Harry look at his hands and seeing the blue stick, his face moves in realisation. 

"Is that-" 

"It's positive." 

"You-You're pregnant?" 

Louis exhales before nodding his head, gasping as he suddenly finds himself off the ground. 

"Pregnant! We're having a baby!" Harry smiles so big, arms wrapped tightly around his mate. 

He places him down before lifting up his jumper and kissing the non existent pregnancy bump. 

"I know you're only little now, but Daddy loves you very much and is happy you're here. I'm going to spoil you lots, we'll go to the zoo and make lots of cakes. I'll defend you from any icky boys and girls and get you lots of cute clothes and onesies. I love you little buttercup." 

Harry stands up, his arms wrapping around his omega and sniffing his hair. 

"I love you Lou, look so beautiful filled with my pup." 

Louis shakily nods as tears fall from his swollen eyes. Harry kisses his forehead as he sways him side to side, mentally preparing to do anything to protect his mate and children. 

As he pulls away, he holds his chin as he requests a favour. 

"Get a piece of paper and write the date." Harry says. 

"...Okay." Louis raised his eyebrow but goes to do it anyway. Harry leaves the bathroom and one again picks up the camera. 

Louis has it written by the time he comes back, his eyes warily noticing the camera. 

"Another picture?" 

"Just hold the paper in front of your belly." 

For one, Louis automatically agrees and places the sheet in front of his belly as Harry moves to take the picture. 

_Snap!_

This time, Harry only ends up with a kiss. 

************************************************* 

**Cravings.**

A small finger poking his face is how Harry wakes up. His eyes open to a dark room, finding his 6 months pregnant mate on his knees poking him in the face. 

"You okay Lou?" Harry grumbles, voice deep and thick from sleep. 

"M'Hungry." Louis whispers, face blushing as he still hates waking Harry up for his cravings. 

"What d'ya want?" 

"I really want popcorn...and nutella!" Louis explains, shutting his mouth after his loud outburst. 

Harry lightly laughs, but nods nonetheless. He wipes his eye before sitting up, lifting the duvet and descending downstairs. He opens the press and gets the jar of nutella out and grabs the bag of popcorn and places it in the microwave, setting the timer for 3 minutes. 

Leaning back against the counter, he fixes his boxers and cracks his knuckles. The ding noise indicates the popcorn is finished popping. He takes it out and opens the bag, grabbing the jar and walking back upstairs. 

Louis is sitting cross legged on his side of the bed, T-shirt hanging off loosely. Harry gives him the bag before opening the jar for him and placing it on his lap. 

"Thank you babe." Louis beams, covering the popcorn in nutella and eating it. Harry chuckles as nutella ends up all over his face, dabs of chocolate above his lips and cheeks. 

"How's my lil buttercup doing?" Harry asks, hands lightly placing themselves on the belly. One of Louis' hands placed on top of them. 

"Alot better now he's been fed." Louis giggles, licking the nutella off his fingers. 

Harry licks his lips, reaching behind him to grab the camera off the stand. Louis' eyes warily follow him, head instantly shaking. 

"Lou it's so cute." 

"I have nutella all over my face though." Louis pouts, sticking more chocolate in his mouth. 

"That's the whole point." 

Louis huffs and shrugs his shoulders. "M'kay." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

Harry lifts the camera, making sure his chocolate face is perfectly in view. Louis is pouting with how chocolate covered hand in mid air. 

_Snap!_

Louis throws nutella in his face. 

*************************************************

**Birth.**

"If you don't wake up now Harry I'll strangle you with your own intestines." 

Harry grumbles and digs his head deeper into the pillow. "Whyyyyy..." 

"My goddamn water broke!" 

"M'that's nice..." Harry whispers. 

Wait. 

**Wait.**

"Fuck! Oh my god! Baby a-a baby!?" Harry suddenly shouts, moving his head so fast he falls out the bed.

"Yes you fucking arse wanker! M-move!" 

Harry panics and nods, stumbling to get his clothes on and grab the already prepared baby bag. 

Louis is laying back on the bed, hands on his 9 month belly and heaving breaths. Harry eventually finishes and grabs his Omega's hand, lifting him up to stand. 

"It's okay babe, I got you." 

"Fuck this! We're never having sex again! You fucking curly headed cock sucking wank stain!" Louis cries out, hands white from gripping Harry so hard. 

Harry chuckles at the antics, carefully placing the angry little Louis in the passenger seat of his car.

The drive to the hospital was funny to say the least, Harry grinning in excitement whilst his mate is red faced with puffed cheeks in anger. After a quick swerve, the car enters the car park, Harry turning the ignition off. He exits and runs to the other side, opening the passenger and helping his omega out and into the entrance. 

"Help! He's in labour!" 

The woman in reception nods whilst fiddling with the phone, a nurse with a wheelchair suddenly appearing. Harry lifts his arms under Louis' armpits to sit him in the chair. As Louis is wheeled of into a room, Harry follows behind whilst being given a mask and scrubs to wear. 

After finishing changing, he enters the room and finds Louis in a hospital bed sweating with a drip attached to him. Harry pulls out a chair and sits beside the bed, holding Louis' right hand. 

"You're nearly there, just try to relax. It'll be so worth it being able to hold our baby boy." Harry whispers, fingers rubbing Louis' hand. 

Louis nods, face suddenly scrunching up as another wave of pain moves through his body. 

"Holy fucksticks, this is worse than I thought." 

A few hours later, a doctor returns for another checkup and overlooks his stats. He puts on rubber gloves and calls for other doctors and nurses. 

"Well Mr.Tomlinson, seems you're fully dilated at 10cm. Ready to meet your baby boy?" 

Louis shakily nods before sitting up, letting his legs be moved and ready. 

***** 

"What shall we call him?" Harry whispers, slowly rocking the small blue bundle in his arms. 

"I like Issac." 

"Issac..." Harry smiles, hand lightly placing itself on the little wisp of hair on Isaac's head. 

"Issac Styles." 

"Issac S-Styles?" Harry splutters. 

"I want him...to have your second name." Louis says, loudly yawning afterwards. 

"Go back asleep, you must be exhausted." 

"I fucking am. Jesus Christ why is there even-" 

He falls asleep before he can finish the sentence, Harry giggling at his fast asleep omega. He looks down to see Isaacs wide blue eyes at him making gurgling noises. The room is silent par Louis small squeaks in his sleep. 

Harry strokes his finger down his face, soon finding his finger grabbed by a tiny fist. His eyes water as Issac curiously stares at him, his little fist tightening and loosening his grip. 

"Little buttercup. Daddy loves your so much and will do anything for you." Harry lightly kisses his forehead, letting it linger before lifting his head back up. 

"Hey, you don't think pictures are stupid right?" Harry asks, Issac just staring at him in response. 

"Thought so." Harry reaches one hand down and grabs the polaroid from the baby bag. 

"Louis would kill me if he knew I put the camera in there. Don't tell him!" Issac continues to stare in response. 

With one hand, he raises the camera to get a perfect view of Louis fast asleep on the bed, thus pressing the button. 

_Snap!_

The picture lands on Isaacs legs, making a bubbly laugh erupt from the baby. Harry's heart hurts. 

************************************************* 

**Mine.**

"Issac put it down." 

"But daddy! Papa said I'm allowed." 

"I don't care what papa said, you're six and as your daddy you do what I say. No nutella!" 

His son pouts and puts the jar back before stomping down the shopping aisle. Harry chuckles while Louis picks up a jar of jam and places it in the trolley. 

"I'll go get him." Harry kisses his cheek before jogging down and turning left out the aisle. Louis searches for the rice before bending and picking it up from the lower shelf. 

Then it happens. 

He abruptly stands up, red face and fuming. He turns around to see an alpha maybe in his thirties laughing at him. 

"I'd rather you didn't touch my arse, mate." 

"Why not? Everyone knows pretty little omegas shouldn't be left alone." The alpha grins, suddenly seeming closer than before. 

"Luckily for you I'm not alone. My alpha is in the other aisle." 

"Makes no difference to me, an arse is an arse and-" 

He's interrupted by a low growl sounding behind him. Louis looks to find Harry holding one of Isaacs hands whilst glaring at the other alpha. 

"Is he bothering you?" Harry asks, voice deep and menacing. 

"N-no he was just on his way. Right?" Louis raises his eyebrow at the man. The alpha hesitates before swiftly turning around and walking away. Before Louis can move an arm is wrapped possessively around his waist and he's being pulled to the till. 

Even as they're driving home, Harry has his eyebrows furrowed. Louis can see him in the corner of his eye while he's taking to Issac about Spiderman. 

After getting home and putting on a movie for Issac, Louis enters the kitchen finding Harry silently preparing dinner.

He wraps his arms around Harry's waist and nuzzles his back. "Hey." He murmurs. 

"Hi." Harry replies, hands sneaking themselves on top of Louis'. 

"You okay?" 

Harry sighs and turns around in Louis' grip, pulling Louis in for a hug. 

"I should be asking you that. Are your okay?" 

"Of course. Just an arsehole alpha." 

"I'm sorry that happened. Omega's shouldn't have to go through that. I'll always protect you." 

"I know." Louis breaths, enjoying the long embrace. 

_Snap!_

Louis and Harry spring apart from the noise, looking down to find Issac holding the camera. 

"Daddy! I took a picture!" 

Harry laughs before bending down and picking up the picture from the floor. He hugs Issac in congratulations before standing back up. 

"I blame you for this Harry. Goddamn camera." Louis mutters, but for once is smiling about it. 

************************************************* 

**Graduation.**

"It hasn't even started and you're crying." 

"Fuck off Harry. Our baby Issac is graduating from college!" 

"He's not a baby anymore, he's 18 for Christ's sake." 

Louis goes to reply but Harry lightly slaps him to shut up as one of the teacher's stands on the podium and starts reading names. 

"Issac Styles." 

Louis and Harry both clap and cheer as their son appears and accepts his certificate with a bright smile. After discovering a few years back that Issac was an alpha, there had been struggles but with Harry's teachings it had been kept under control. 

After the ceremony was finished, the parents both ponder off to find their son. They find him taking to his girlfriend of 2 years. 

"There's my boy!" Harry yells, pulling Issac in for a bone crushing hug. 

"Thank your pa, I would have never done it without either of you. I love you." Issac replies into his father's hug. 

"Oh God I'm going to cry again!" 

Whilst watching the exchange, he goes to Violet and gives her something. 

"Would you mind taking a picture of us?" 

Violet nods and take the camera. The three of them stand close together, Issac in the middle, Louis and the left and Harry on the right. 

_Snap!_

Harry starts to cry again. 

************************************************* 

**Memories.**

As 40 year old Issac helps his pregnant wife Violet and two kids move into the new house, 62 year old Harry and 60 year old Louis are looking through old boxes from their old house. 

"Hey look Hazza, it's Isaacs drawing of us." 

Harry moves and kneels next to his mate. He grasps his frail wrinkly wrist and looks at the scribbly drawing. 

Harry smiles to himself before running a hand through Louis' grey fluffy hair. 

Louis beams at the contact before continuing to rummage through the box. He finds a fat book and pulls it out, blowing the dust off it. 

"I remember this! It had all those stupid polaroids you took." 

Harry pouts as Louis flips the book open. Flickers of images and hundreds of pictures are before him, of 20 year old Louis, pregnant Louis and baby Issac. Each picture holds a certain memory, and they remember every single one. 

"We should find the camera. Maybe Issac could use it when we're not here anymore." Louis chuckles as Harry nuzzles into his neck. 

"I love you Louis." 

"And I love you Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> this was so bAD BYE.


End file.
